


Please remember

by Chel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chel/pseuds/Chel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the ninja war ends not everything worked out how Naruto wished, and Sasuke is the only one that can help him now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please remember

Seven years had passed since the war had ended, countless lives had been lost during the battle with Madara.

“You are only hurting him!!” Sakura screamed

“And you think I don’t know!” Sasuke responded just as feral as her. He was getting tired of hearing the same thing over and over again “Believe me Sakura when I tell you that from all the people in this village I am the only one who understand how deeply this hurt goes”

“Then stop this _thing_ you both have” her eyes hardened “stop pretending to have something that can’t be”

“It’s not that easy” exasperation was coming out of Sasuke’s tone. How many times did he have to explain this to her “This is different. If Naruto doesn’t want me to go, then I can’t go”

“But you are only a…”

“I already told you I’m different,” Sasuke glared at her “So until Naruto doesn’t wish me to go away I will stay by his side like he wants me to, even if…”

“Even if what?” she clutched her fist ready to punch him on the face when the raven closed his eyes .

“Even if it means taking his own life away” Sasuke was ready for the punch he was sure he would get. He didn’t move nor flinched when Sakura’s fist was heard moving towards him. A snap was heard but he didn’t feel any pain and it was then he felt a body pressed against his back and an arm almost touching his cheek and ear. He opened his eyes and looked to the side seeing blue electric eyes looking to Sakura with mirth and hidden anger.

“Sasuke don’t make me regret making you my personal ANBU” Naruto laughed a little releasing her fist and she clutched it to her chest. “It would be bad for your reputation if a girl beat you, but then it’s Sakura we are talking about”

“Naruto” he knew Naruto didn’t like him being with Sakura alone so he had to explain why she was here “Sakura brought this for you”

He put a scroll on the blonds hand near him, Naruto saw the kazekage’s seal on it, and Sasuke could feel him relax against him.

“Thanks sakura” he smiled and walked to his desk his back to them “I believe Shizune was looking for you, you should go back to the hospital..”

“I need to..” she started but shut up when Naruto looked at her over his shoulder

“..you never know when an emergency may arrive” Sakura only nodded and left the office not without glaring to the raven the whole time.

Silence fell in the office neither one of them trying to talk. Naruto opened the scroll reading it laughing now and then and when finished he started writing the reply. Sasuke went to stand beside him like he was supposed to. After a while Naruto closed the scroll putting his own seal on it and handed it to Sasuke.

“Take this and send it back to Suna” the raven nodded and in his way to the door he was stopped by Naruto when the blond sneaked an arm around his waist and the other over his shoulders, his mouth close to the raven ear making him shudder. “If you ever let anyone touch you beside me” the blond graved his jaw painfully turning it to the other side leaving his neck exposed. “You will regret it”

The blond bitted him and Sasuke let out a groan by the action. Both knew how much he loved to be bitten, a big masochist he was. The blond draw a little blood and he licked the wound satisfied with the mark he left. Not that he needed to mark the raven on a daily basis, everyone knew to whom the raven belonged, but it was satisfying nonetheless “I don’t care who they are, you will kill them” 

He released Sasuke and went again to the desk groaning when seeing all the papers he had to read and sign.

“Naruto…you know this won’t last forever” the raven didn’t have to look back to know the blond had tensed 

“And I already told you I don’t want to hear Sakura’s bitching from you” Sasuke sighed and left the office going to do what the Hokage ordered.

Meanwhile in the office Naruto had already tossed everything on his desk to the floor in his rage. He just didn’t knew, he could feel it too. He was getting weaker by each passing day, and stopping Sakura’s punch had showed him that.

Five years ago he had learned how to redirect the chakra in her fist back to her. It could be a little painful for her because of the power backlash but a lot more painful for him because it required a lot of raw strength from him. It hadn’t been as bad as in the beginning, but with the time it felt more like his arm was going to explode. 

But he hadn’t regretted his decision, not then, not now.

Deciding he was done with work for the afternoon he left the office and directed his steps to Ichiraku, a big steaming bowl of ramen was what he really needed to cheer up. Sasuke could handle the tidy of the office when he came back.

  
\--------  


Night came to Konoha and so Sasuke arrived finally to the chambers of the Hokage. The lights were turned off, but he quickly found the bedroom and as expected Naruto was lying on the bed looking to the door. The moon being the only source of light in the room

“Hey” the blond mumbled his hand twitching but aside from that he didn’t move the slightest

“Hey” Sasuke went to lay beside the blond giving a kiss to the tanned shoulder “How are you feeling?”

“Tired” he smiled tiredly “I only need to sleep”

Sasuke nodded and got closer to Naruto “you didn’t have to wait for me”

“I couldn’t sleep” Naruto confessed closing his eyes “you have to be here for me to sleep”

“Hn” they stayed silence and for a moment Sasuke thought the blond was finally sleep until a sigh was heard.

“Naruto” maybe because the blond was too tired he wouldn’t be a brat and would listen to what he had to say.

“Mmh”

“You should think about what Sakura says” the blond stiffened but didn’t say anything so the raven took the opportunity to keep going “she’s right”

“No, you are here” Sasuke suppressed the roll of eyes, he couldn’t believe this stubborn man was the hokage… _not for long_ he thought dryly “that’s what is right”

“I’m not here” groaning the blond released the ravens hand

“Please Sasuke, not tonight” he turned so his back was against the raven chest “as I said am tired”

“At least think about it” he embraced Naruto kissing his neck “think about what I would _really_ want for you to do”

“Good night Sasuke”

  
\--------  


Naruto hadn’t thought about anything the kunoichi or Sasuke had said, for the last eight months he kept brushing the topic aside as if it didn’t matter.

But Sasuke had know better, Naruto didn’t have the time in the world. He could feel it and he knew everyone else knew it too.

The blond could no longer engage in sparring with anyone without being left drained and in bed for weeks. Even work drained him to the point where he would occasionally faint in the office. Nothing Sakura or Tsunade did could help him. Sasuke kept trying to help him but the blond refused to listen to him and do the best thing for him.

In the end, what everyone feared had come true. Naruto was now in the hospital in the verge of dying. 

Tsunade, Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke where in the room with the blond who wouldn’t stop mumbling and shivering while his state only got worse by the minute.

“It’s not working” Tsunade said not stopping the flow of chakra on her hand. “Sakura bring me the serum”

“Yes” Sakura left the room to retrieve the serum she and Tsunade had developed for this precise moment.

“Will it work?” Sasuke asked concern showing on his voice when the kunoichi got back and handed the syringe to Tsunade who didn’t wasted time and injected the Hokage with it. 

“I don’t know what may happen, it may help him but it will be painful…” Tsunade aid with concern lacing her voice. “…but in the worst scenario he’ll…”

She stopped midsentence not wanting to end her own though. Maybe if she had stopped the blond from…

“ARGHHHH!” Naruto opened his eyes and started trashing on the bed screaming his lungs out. “STOP IT! IT HURTS!!”

“Do something!” Said Sasuke restraining the blond hands because the blond was trying to choke himself.

“Just restrain him!” The two medic kunoichis didn’t waste time and started pushing their chakra to the blond trying to soothe the pain while Sasuke and Kakashi took a hold of the blond trying to keep him still in the bed.

After what felt like an eternity the blond got calmer but his fever hadn’t gotten any better. And as far as Tsunade could tell Naruto was still getting sicker by the minute. His chakra was almost nonexistent by now, and without it she couldn’t do anything to save the man that she loved as if he was her own son.

“There is only one way to save him” almond eyes turned to look to the raven but not looking at him at all.

“He won’t listen to me” the raven said looking down

“Sasuke, we have to make him undo this” Sakura begged with tears already forming in her eyes.

“Sakura is right” Kakashi said sighing defeated “It may be the only way”

“I..I tried…but he gave me orders”

“You have to tell him” Kakashi said leaving no room for argument and Sasuke’s eyes widened  
“Make him remember”

“He doesn’t want to…”

“It doesn’t matter what he wants now!” Sakura grabbed him from the collar almost screaming in his face “We…You …have to save him”

The raven looked away again but nodded and Sakura released him. He looked to the blond and shook him to catch his attention.

Naruto was catch off guard by the movement and his eyes searched frantically the room. When Sasuke face came into view he smiled tiredly.

“Sasuke…you are here” he lifted a hand trying to touch the raven but he felt too weak to move closer to him. Sasuke sat in the bed and with help of Tsunade he put the blond on a sitting position facing him. 

“No” 

“Don’t say that…”

“Naruto, listen to me” Sasuke put a hand on Naruto’s nape rubbing it with his thumb “You are dying”

“Am just tired” the blond said trying to convince everyone in the room but even he sounded unconvinced.

“You are more than tired Naruto…you need to undo this” 

“I don’t want to” the blond closed his eyes and started shaking his head in denial.

“Please Naruto” Sasuke begged “you have to remember”

“No no no, I don’t want to” and while Naruto kept denying and moving his head Sakura felt her heart breaking. Never in her life had she seen Naruto so broken. Like a lost child.

“Naruto look at me” Sasuke cupped the blond cheeks lifting his head looking into his eyes but the blond still had his eyes closed tightly “Please look at me”

It still took a few seconds for the blond to open his eyes and look into dark ones, and something inside him broke like seven years ago. “Please don’t make me do it…please”

He let out a pitiful whimper and Sasuke brought the blond head to his chest his own chin resting over it.

“Am sorry…” he kissed the blonds’ hair trying to soothe him “but you have to remember…” Naruto sobbed harder clutching the ravens vest. “remember that…”

“Don’t say it, please” the blond said whimpering “please…please”

“Sasuke is dead” the blond whined and couldn’t control the tremors of his body. “You killed him…”

No one dared to say anything else after that, the only thing heard on the room were the whispers of the blond. “You are here…you aren’t dead…you are here…with me…”

Tsunade couldn’t help but feel like she was the reason Naruto was like this. If only she had stopped this the moment she had seen the blond talking to the raven while clutching Sasuke’s body after the war ended. If she hadn’t allowed the blond to keep his fantasy of Sasuke being with him using one of his clones. Maybe this wouldn’t have happened. 

Sakura was in the same situation, she couldn’t help but feel this could have been avoided had she been more adamant on the subject when it all started. Even Kakashi had been surprised as how Naruto was dealing with the raven’s death but the man hadn’t said anything and had kept with the blonds pretense thinking it would be just temporary. How wrong he had been.

All of them felt useless at this point. Tsunade turned to look at Sakura seeing tears trailing down her face. Being a medical ninja too she understood what was going on. Naruto had passed the point where he could be saved. His suffering would end if he dispelled the clone, but there was nothing anyone could do to save Naruto’s life.

His body was severely damaged; his organs were all working to its maximum deteriorating by each passing second and without his own chakra kyuubi’s was taking place killing cells on the process.

Kyuubi wasn’t helping Naruto heal, not since the war. Nobody knew what had the blond done but the fox wasn’t only trapped inside the blonds body, he was now part of his soul. Kyuubi would never be able to be free again. And because of that Naruto didn’t have the help of the kyuubi, he had complete access to its chakra, but nothing else. 

“Hn, idiot” Naruto’s eyes snapped open and with the little force he raised his head. “I can’t believe you were this stubborn”

His eyes roamed over the room searching for the voice until he saw a figure coming out of the shadows beside the door.

“It’s really…you” 

“Oh, I see you can tell the difference” the raven smirked tilting his head.

“But…you..”the blond turned to look at the raven seated in front of him who was looking at him as if he had grown a second head just like everyone else in the room and his attention went back to the other Sasuke.

“I can’t believe you would go to such lengths” the raven stood at his side “Your dream finally came true, and you go and waste your life”

“It…wasn’t right…I…I killed you”

“Just like I wanted you to, Naruto” Sasuke sighed “I helped you achieve your dream”

“You didn’t have to die” the blond stated shaking his head falling backwards with a dizzy feeling and when his eyes focused again he saw Sasuke lying beside him. 

_I didn’t have to kill you.._

“But that was what I wanted from the beginning” Sasuke said smiling to the blond “I sacrificed myself so you could become Hokage idiot…just like Itachi did for me”

“It hadn’t to be _that_ way”

“Yes it had” Sasuke interlaced their hands bringing them to the blond chest “Otherwise I would have killed everyone in this place”

“But..”

“You should listen to Sakura and dispel the clone, you only need me, right?” said Sasuke and Naruto just nodded. Silence reigned over the room until the clone vanished with a soft puff and a smile on his face. “Although it would have been better to do it sooner”

“I wanted to have you by my side”

“I was _always_ by your side”

“I couldn’t see you”

“That’s the most pathetic excuse I have ever heard” the raven chuckled caressing the tan hand “You should rest now…everything will be better when you wake up”

“Don’t leave me alone” a light weight rested on top of his body. 

“Am not going anywhere” said the raven kissing a scarred cheek “just…rest”

“Yeah…am really” the blond closed his eyes and his breath evened out. “…tired”

Looking at Naruto speak to himself as if there was someone else was really shocking to everyone. When the clone disappeared they had thought the worse, but Naruto kept talking and Tsunade could tell it was easier for the blond to breath. No one broke the silence that followed the last words just watching how Naruto closed his eyes falling sleep.

  
\--------  


The next day the sun shinned with all its splendor, the sky free of clouds, and a soft breeze that refreshed with the fresh aroma of spring.

But nobody paid attention to that. 

Everyone in Konoha was assembled in the top of the Hokage tower to pay respects to the former Hokage, who during the night passed away.

Sakura stood at the front of the lines trying so hard to stay calm and not to cry. Naruto wouldn’t have liked the idea of crying because of him, he would even try to cheer her up, but he wasn’t here anymore to do it.

She closed her eyes wishing all this was just a dream, her eyes widened when her name was softly called and she felt as if someone was behind her, a whisper was the only thing she heard and she couldn’t control the tears anymore. 

At least she found consolation on the idea that Naruto was finally together with the raven and that he was able to reach the happiness that had been denied to him for so long.

_Sakura.  
Thank you_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are VERY appreciated and welcomed...
> 
> This ain't beta-ed, so the mistakes on this are mine and mine alone


End file.
